Remembering Old Times
by thefirstservant
Summary: Two old enemies decide it's high time to become friends. A quick eavesdropping session on a conversation in the Burrow's backyard...


A/N: Hi there, everyone! :)) This was initially written for the Drabble Tag! over at HPFC, but it got away from me. :) The prompts are at the note at the end. Happy reading! :)

Disclaimer: I disclaim! :)

* * *

Two men stand silently beneath a large beech tree in the backyard. One of them, the man on the right, looks distinctly uncomfortable. The other man, on his left, crunches his shoes against the snow as he stares at the ground. Snowflakes fall softly all around them, like small tiny diamonds that shimmer like silver. And the snow, as always, is magical.

The man on the right glances quickly at his companion before turning back to look straight ahead. He opens his mouth to speak.

"So."

"So."

"I don't think it's been as cold as this the past few days, do you?"

"Really? The weather? We're talking about the weather now?"

"Well, I don't see _you_ coming up with great conversation ideas."

"Well, who says I want to talk to you?"

"We're talking now, aren't you?"

"Only because you started it."

"…Well. That's mature."

"Like you know anything about maturity."

"Oh, snarky now, aren't we?"

"Brings back old times, doesn't it?"

"…No."

"Yeah, not really."

"Good. I thought my memory had gone bad."

"From old age?"

"…Shut up."

"Gladly."

The two men finally look up at each other. The snow is still falling quietly, but the wind has grown stronger. A spare leaf blows past by them, swerving to and fro.

Then the other man, the one on the left, lets out a small grin. He reaches out a hand to …his friend before saying:

"You know, I never really hated you, Malfoy."

And the one on the right looks down at the hand stretched out to him. Then he gives a small quirk of his lips before grasping the hand of …his friend.

"You know, I think I can actually say likewise, Weasley."

They smile at each other for a few seconds before withdrawing from the handshake. They turn to face forward, looking across the yard again. Then the man on the left abruptly says,

"And it's Ron," He pauses. "Blondie."

"Then it's Draco." He grins. "Weasel."

...

At the same time, as the conversation takes place, across the Burrow's backyard, among the numerous oak trees, was a carefully concealed treehouse. Outside the small window of the little home Teddy and Victoire had carefully charmed and built once both were already of age, snow falls like little ice drops all around them. Snow is piling up on the roof, giving it a glistening sheen of white.

However, neither of the two treehouse occupants notices the snow. Instead both kneel with their ears toward the window, with the newest version of the Portable No-Strings-Attached Extendable Ears held up against their own fleshy lobes.

The boy on the right looks a little nervous, like one unaccustomed to listening in to others' conversations. His grip on the Extendable Ear is hesitant and his bottom lip is taken prisoner by his pearl white teeth.

On the other hand, the girl on the left has a no-nonsense look about her, listening as intently as she can. She frowns at intervals, trying to discern the meaning behind the words that come clearly through her own unattached ear.

Finally, as the tête-à-tête on the other side of the yard dwindles to a stop, both boy and girl relax then carefully put away their respective spying devices.

They look at each other for a long time, silent and expressionless. The wind picks up around them, blowing stray snowflakes into the shelter where they had hidden themselves in. The girl tucks an unruly lock of hair behind her ear and the boy tugs at the scarf around his neck, but neither breaks his gaze.

Then a several snowflakes land on the boy's nose, eliciting a yelp and a vicious shake of the head. The girl giggles and the silence is broken as they both indulge in a laugh – one of both happiness and relief.

As they lean back against the treehouse wall, Rose Weasley grins at…her _best_ friend, "I actually think that went well." Her eyes twinkle. "Blondie."

And Scorpius Malfoy looks back at…his _best_ friend, "I think so, too." His smile is more impish than ever. "Weasel."

And the laughter that spills out into the cold winter air makes the snow more magical than ever.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! :)) My prompts came from Taragh McCarthy so loads of thanks to her. :) The prompts were Ron/Draco and 'Blondie.' :) Probably wasn't what she was expecting, but I can't write slash and this was the first thing I thought of when I saw the prompt. :) Also, I just had to add the hinted Rose/Scorpius at the end. :) I think they'd make a pretty interesting couple. But they're NextGen and we can do practically anything with that. :)

Also, many thanks to VivusEtIterum, who beta'd this for me. :) First time having something beta'd and it was great. :) Thanks again!

Well, what do you think? Was this even worth publishing? :)) (Since it seems a tad pointless to me.) Hope to hear from all of you! Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated. :) Maybe even a review for a review? :) See you next time!


End file.
